Light in the Darkness
by fostine.foli
Summary: This is actually my first fanfic. In this world, Kurt can sees the ghost. He hates his life and wants nothing except to hide and lock himself in his room. But, one night, after helping one ghost, he meets Blaine and his life is changing.
1. Chapter 1

**Light in the Darkness**

**Author's note: I already become a member of this site for almost two years and finally, I have this 'courage' to write the story. So, this is my first Fanfiction, hope you enjoy my story. English is my second language and this is not beta'ed so forgive my structure and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That was 100% owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

Prologue

Kurt is fast walking at the dark hallway, trying to find the room that he hopes can hide him and make **that things** doesn't see him. He always hate the night like this, the dark and gloomy night and he can hears the rain begins pouring outside. In this atmosphere, there will always have many of **them**, and he really hates it, especially if **they **come to him and want his help. He still fast walking when suddenly he hears the steady and fast step follow him. He shudders and walks faster. The lamps begin to blink and the windows open with loud bang, which is making Kurt runs to the end of the hallway. He walks downstairs and turns to the left, opens the first door he meets. He locks the door and slide down to the floor. His breathing still hard and frantic. He closes his eyes to calms his breathing and leans his head to the door. **"breath in, breath out...1...2...3..."** he counts inside his head when suddenly there is the loud thumps beside him. He opens his eyes and slowly turns his head to the left. There beside him, the white and floating old scary woman with scars at her eyes and white robe looks to him. His breathing becomes frantic again and he wants to scream but instantly shut his mouth. He looks to the old scary woman while tries to control his nerves, "Okay, what do you want?" asks Kurt to that woman and suddenly the old scary woman smiles.

Kurt stands outside the funeral house and looks beside him, "Is this the right place?" which is making the old woman nods. He is taking a deep breath before walks inside and meets the curious glace from every people in that room. The old woman points out to the standing man who is wearing the black suit and Kurt comes to him, "This is the money from your mother. She says to use it wisely and you need stop the drinking." he says and makes the man shocks. The woman beside him is beginning to shout and wanting the explanation which is making the room explodes with arguments and shouting. Kurt doesn't care about it, begins to walk outside before he looks to the room once again and see that the man and woman are now in yelling match. He sighs and goes outside, "I already did my part. Don't follow me again." he says and left the old woman.

"I hate my life." he says and walks in the dark night.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the first part and only the teaser. Did you get it what I mean in the story? Please review because it makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Finally I can write the next chapter. Hope you will like my story.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Meeting**

"I don't care with that crap." the young man in twenty who wear the red suit, black pant, and stripped blue bowtie yell to the other man who is older than him. "You already signed a contract to sell this house. I want to make this place the new recording house so I command you to let go of this house immediately. I only give you twenty four hours to pack and clean the house."

The old man sit with calm face and not budge from the outrage yelling. He stares to the face of this young man and not said anything to him, instead he stands up from the chair across him and walks with calm pace to the pot which is full with the bloomed white-rose flower, behind the pot, there is the framed picture that show the beautiful middle-age woman who has the beautiful smile and wear a white dress. The older man cares the blossomed flower and small smile forms at his lips. Then, he looks back to the young man and says, "I didn't lie to you, I really wanted to sell this house before but everytime I move this pot, the flower will withered but everytime I put the pot back, the flower is blossoming again." he looks straight to the eyes of the young man, "I believe that was the sign from my deceased wife that she didn't approve my decision to sold our house."

The young man smirks, "So, you really believe that I will accept that answer." he says then walks to the older man who is still standing near the blossomed white rose flower.

"Blaine." says one of the man who is half Asian man and silent for a whole conversation. But, his voice was ignored by this Blaine person who keeps his walk to the flower pot. "You really believe that I will let you go because of that nonsense reason. The dead person you said." Blaine says with stoic face. "Don't make me laugh of that." He picks the scissor who is beside the photo and cut one of the blossomed flower. "There, I cut it, now you or your deceased wife doesn't have the reason to stay in this home." Blaine says and puts back the scissor at the cabinet and walks back to the door.

Meanwhile, the older man looks to the cut flower and feels upset about it. "You don't have a right to do that." his voice raises with the anger. "You will cursed by the dead people!"

Blaine is only laughing at that and giving the sign to the Asian man who is opening the umbrella and gives it to him. This Asian man is opening the door and they are walking to the outside where the heavy rain are pouring hard with lightning and thunder. The older people is following them and still shouting about the cursed that annoys Blaine, so he turns around and faces the older man. He slaps the umbrella away and opens wide her arms; he looks to the sky and says aloud, "If the ghost is really real, I will accept her wrath and the lightning will struck me in this spot now." The lightning and thunder are going stronger and noisier, Blaine is standing straight in the rain and waits the lightning. But, the lightning is never struck him. He grabs the falling umbrella and smirks to the older man, "I don't afraid with the dead people, because the living people is more terrifying than the dead people." He turns around and going inside the car that already opened by the Asian man.

After the Asian man closes the door, he is going inside to the driver seat and the car leaving the house. The car is silent along the rainy road. The young Asian man looks to the rearview mirror and sees that his boss is listening to the recording voice with the paper in front of him. When he glances for a second time, Blaine is responding, "What did you want to say, Wes?"

"Nothing." Wes answers while driver carefully at the road.

Blaine puts down the papers, "Don't give me that tone."

Wes sighs, "You don't need to do that."

"What?"

"With the flower. I mean, you didn't need to cut that flower and make that old man upset. I was sure that flowers were last object that his wife leave to him."

"It's his fault then to made an excuse with that." Blaine says then looks back to the papers.

Wes just shaking his head when suddenly he stops the car.

"What is it?"

"There are someone that need a ride."

"Leave whoever they are." Blaine says but it was too late because the people who stops the car is already opening the door and going inside, sits beside Blaine which is making Blaine sighs and for unfortunate reason, he let the other person going with them.

"Oh, thank you so much. The rain is so heavy and I think, I must walks in this weather. Fortunately, there is lady who wears the beautiful white dress said that there will be a car going in this way." The man with blue eyes and brown hair says which was ignored by Blaine. The blue eyes man looks to the papers that Blaine is currently holding and says, "Warbler Production? You are working there?" he asks while points to the words. The action makes their hands brush accidentally and some sparks appears which is making both of them let go of their hand. "Did you feel that? I feel some sparks when my hands touch your hand." the blue eyes man says. "Did you also feel that?"

"No." Blaine answers with stoic face while inside he feels little surprise with that interaction.

"Can I ask what is your name, young man?" asks Wes from the driver seat.

"I am Kurt."

"So, Mister Kurt, why are you standing in the rain?"

Kurt is leaning back to his seat after his surprise and answers the driver, "Please, just call me Kurt. I think we are not in the different age. And, for your answers, I just finish _something _and ARGH." Kurt shouts suddenly when he sees the white dress woman in front of the car. Two things happen simultaneously, Wes brakes the car while Kurt ducks his head and grabs Blaine's right hand.

"What happen?" Wes asks.

Kurt wants to answer honestly but when he looks ahead, the white dress woman is already disappearing. Kurt confuses with that and when he stills in the daze of confusion, Blaine yanks his right arm. "How long you want to grip my hands?"

"Sorry. It's nothing. I am just shocking for a second."

Wes seems contemplate the answers but in the end, he accepts that answers and continues the driving.

They continue the silent road with each of them thinking about something different in their head.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Please Give the Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm back with the new chapter. I hope you like this chapter. And, for your information, English is not my native language, so forgive the grammar, spelling, and structure. I am really happy if you give the constructive critics to me. Please PM, Review, or anything :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine because I am not that awesome to have that **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Forced Connection**

Kurt takes out his rain coat and puts it at the car floor while Blaine says. "I only give you the ride to the nearest store."

"Why don't we drive him to his house, Blaine?" asks Wes. "At the time like this, it's really hard to find transportation."

"I don't care with that." says Blaine. "He can find taxi or bus or anything. I don't really care."

"But…" Wes wants to argue with that when he was interrupted by Kurt. "It's okay Mister Driver, I can find my way to go home. Thank you for your kindness." which makes Wes shuts his mouth and focus to the driving.

Satisfied with the reaction, Blaine is going back to his task; listening the recording decoder. Instead his calm demeanor and stoic face, he can't dismiss the weird feeling from his mind, "_What is that sudden sparked which I felt before?"_ thought Blaine. "_And, what's wrong with this man. He is looking homeless to me, with his simple white shirt, the black denim pant, white rubber shoes, and the white rain coat. But, something from him makes me curious. What is it?" _Blaine shakes his head, "_What's wrong with me? I don't care of him. I won't care anyone again after that accident"_

While Blaine is arguing with himself, Kurt and Wes is doing the conversation which is one side conversation where Wes is doing the asking and Kurt is answering here and there. During their conversation, Wes is learning that this Kurt guy is living alone in the small apartment while helping the Landlord to deal with occupants who are living in the apartment.

Even though Kurt is answering all of the questions from Mister Driver, his thought is thinking about something different. He thought about the electric sensation he felt when his hand touch the young man who sitting beside him. "_What is that thing? And, our accidently touch makes 'that scary woman' disappear. I need to touch him again."_ His thought was interrupted by Mister Driver. "Mister Kurt, we arrive at the convenient store."

"_Unfortunately, I will never find out what happen to this."_ Kurt sighs then opens the car, "Thank you for your kindness."

"It's okay." Wes replies.

Kurt closes the door and the cars leaving him in the front of the convenient store. "Maybe, I need to buy some food before I go home." Kurt says aloud to himself and turns around to going inside the store. He only walks for a few steps while suddenly someone taps his shoulder. He turns his head and meets with the woman with scar at her face and holds the empty beer bottle. Kurt closes his eyes, hoping that the woman leave him alone, but when he opens his eyes again, the woman still stand there while pointing to the empty bottle. "No, madam, I won't buy you another bottle." The woman shakes her hand that holds the bottle. "I said no." he responds and fast walking to the store. The woman disappears and reappears again in front of him before he steps inside the store; shakes the empty bottle in front of his face. "Argh…okay…okay…I will buy you that damn beer."

Kurt is purchasing the beer with his cup noodles and step outside the store. He walks to the big tree and crouches down beside the bushes. He takes out the plastic cup and pours the beer, "You know madam, drinking is not good for your health." He says seriously and gets the silent reply because the woman is already drinking the beer. "Why don't you realize that this is an unhealthy behavior? You were dead because this drinking behavior." He states the fact and again gets no respond. "Urgh….why every ghost who came to me were the stubborn one." Kurt says annoyance. "I will leave you." He states to the drinking ghost.

Kurt is standing up and leaving the ghost; he is only walking for a few steps when the woman appears in front of him again. Kurt asks exasperatedly, "What?" The ghost woman shakes the empty bottle. "No. I won't buy you another drink." The woman shakes the bottle more violently. "No." Kurt states and walks through the woman. The face of the woman ghost changes and looks angry. Kurt is sensing the dangerous feeling, faster his pacing to leave the angry ghost. The fast walking turns to the full out running because the ghost woman is chasing him now. Kurt is running with looking behind him that he doesn't see the figure in front of him. The result is, he crashes the person but fortunately, the people catch him before he is falling down.

"Why are you running at the place like this?" asks the voice.

Kurt is looking to the voice and sees Blaine's face looking down to him. Blaine is helping him to stands up while Kurt still feel disoriented. Still grabs Kurt's hand, Blaine looks behind the man to see what the situation that makes this young man run. Kurt follows the eyes and seems surprises that the ghost woman is already disappearing. "_It's odd. The ghost never gives up this easily."_ thought Kurt.

Blaine lets go his hand and asks again. "Hey you! I asked why you ran at the time like this."

"Nothing." Kurt answers shortly.

"You are really a weird man." Blaine says. "Here, I only want to give back your rain coat."

"Thank you."

Blaine then turns around to back to the car, at the same time Kurt sees the ghost woman stands beside him. He instantly grabs something near to hide him, which is apparently is Blaine's hand. At the exact time he touches Blaine, the ghost woman is disappearing. "_What?"_ Kurt thought at the same time Blaine asks aloud, "What?"

"Please don't leave me alone." Kurt suddenly says. "You make that thing away."

Blaine isn't understanding, asks back, "What are you talking about?"

"The ghost woman who chasing me," Kurt explains. "When I touched you, the ghost was disappearing."

"_This man is really crazy."_ Blaine thought and looks to him with judgmental eyes. "Let me go!"

Kurt still grabs Blaine's hand and shakes his head.

Blaine yanks his hand hard that makes Kurt release the hand. "Stay there and don't follow me."

Kurt is really persistence and chases him, "Don't leave me alone!"

Blaine is ignoring him and running to the car, he get inside and closes the door. "Wes, go now."

Wes is reluctant to go but Blaine shouts to him, "I said, go!"

Wes is driving and leaving the lonely and scared Kurt at the road. Blaine is leaning back at the backseat and closes his eyes. "What the crazy mess I got into."

Meanwhile, at the road, Kurt is immediately running to the nearest bus station before the ghost woman appears again. "I must to find him." is the statement that Kurt thought before he get to the bus.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please give me the review :)**


End file.
